Kryptonite
by Purple Mystic
Summary: Danny is going crazy, but he's suppose to be Superman. Well, the world is kryptonite to him. Rating for talking of killing self and cutting. DxS Songfic. I own nothing.


Kryptonite

Summary: Danny feels between the middle of worlds and thinks he's going crazy, so before his death, he asks Sam a deep question. DxS

Misty (Sammy): ANOTHER SONGFIC?? First time at death and the song is by "Three Doors Down" and if anyone cares, I recently got into "Panic! At The Disco!" (Curse you Pricilla!) Pricilla got me into it when I borrowed her CD last week.

Also, 'Skittles' will not be updated because I don't know who Danny should kiss. Forgive me!

Let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would fight Nick to let me make more episodes than 53! SAVE DANNY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The rope and razor… His only friends. Depression is hard but it hit Danny the hardest. He was supposed to be superman, but the world was kryptonite. He walks around town.

_**I took a walk around town to ease my troubled mind,**_

_**I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time,**_

_**I see the world float to the dark side of the moon,**_

_**I feel there' is nothing I can do, yeah.**_

Danny checked his wrists. The slits weren't deep, but soon to be. Sometime lately, Danny has gone crazy, plain crazy. Not crazy in love, hormones, or anything else. Just crazy. Danny just came from the store… with rope.

_**I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,**_

_**After all I knew it had to be something to do with you,**_

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then,**_

_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

Danny passed Sam's mansion. His eyes saddened. Sam had been worried and snapped at her when she saw the slits. They haven't been talking, that caused him into deeper depression, also that isn't the only reason why he bought the rope…

_**If I go crazy then will you still,**_

_**Call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**_

_**Kryptonite**_

Danny, regular Danny. Is caught between three different worlds: Human, Ghost, and Hybrid. All worlds are bout to erupt in war because him, voices in his head to be evil or suicide to help the ghost world. The human telling him to get rid of his ghost half and leave the ghost to hid in fear. While the hybrid, is torn up.

Danny has an aching feeling, so he cuts. Cuts at night. Cuts at day. Wasting his blood away. He subconsciously walks up to Sam's door. He rings the doorbell.

(Sam's POV)

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,**_

_**But still your secrets I will keep,**_

_**You took granted all the times I never let you down**_

_**You stumbled in and bumped your head,**_

_**Not for me then you would be dead,**_

_**I picked you up and put you back on solid ground,**_

I answered the doorbell to be grabbed fiercely in a kiss. "Danny?"

(Danny's POV)

"Would you still call me 'Superman'?"

**_If I go crazy then will you still,_**

_**Call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand**_

_**I keep you by my side with my superhuman might**_

**_Kryptonite... Yeah!!_**

(Sam's POV)

"Yes." Only to be grabbed into another kiss.

(Future Time, 2017)

Daniel James Fenton

1990-2017

Loving Son, Caring Father, Husband

"Superman, he had no Kryptonite"

**_If I go crazy then will you still,_**

_**Call me Superman**_

**_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_**

_**I keep you by my side with my superhuman might**_

_**Kryptonite... Kryptonite.**_

Danny died in a ghost fight, also revealing his secret. The lost of a town hero, but the worlds, also. His death stopped the war. Forevermore, Danny AKA Danny Phantom, will be known as 'Superman.'

**End.**

**Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I really hated it, but that's really up to you, now review! That rhymes! This might be rewritten, so I really need people to tell me my mistakes, I need a beta-reader. If you are a beta, please tell how that works. Also, this will be rewritten please the ending was too quick and didn't make sense. Tell me them. Please review! I'll give you Vladdy-Os or Fudge! Lots and lots of Fudge!**

**Purple Mystic**


End file.
